Beautiful Hangover
by Chris Michaelis
Summary: I never knew what I really wanted until I look into your eyes. "Byun Baekhyun membuatku gila."—Park Chanyeol./CHANBAEK/NC 21 /YAOI-Boyslove


**BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER**

 **Presented by** **Christian Grey 61.**

.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan.

It's ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Romance/Drama

Teens until Mature's rated [NC 21+]

 **WARNING! Genderswitch for Luhan! Out of Characters! Typos! Mature content! So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **BACA DI BULAN PUASA TANGGUNG SENDIRI RESIKONYA. I'VE BEEN WARNED YOU, GUYS.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I never knew what i really wanted until i look into your eyes."_ —Christian Grey.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafasku memburu, bersahutan dengan desah tertahan milik makhluk indah dalam dekapanku. Terdengar erangan kecil saat kudorong tak sabar tubuhnya ke dinding kamar.

"Eunghh..." Ia melenguh saat kembali ku pagut mesra bibir tipisnya.

Dia indah. Segala yang ada padanya begitu indah.

.

.

" _Dia Baekhyun, adik tiriku."_

 _Luhan tersenyum. Tapi aku tak mampu lagi fokus padanya karena kini mataku terpaku pada sepasang bola mata hazel yang seperti memiliki kekuatan magis—menjeratku ke dalam jurang tanpa ujung, namun anehnya aku menyukai hal itu._

 _Matanya bersinar lembut namun begitu kuat. Seperti memancingku untuk mendekatinya lebih. Seperti mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki apa yang aku cari._

"— _Yeol? Chanyeol?"_

 _Gosh! Luhan menyadari aku kehilangan konsentrasi._

" _Y-ya, sayang?"_

" _Kau menatap Baekhyun begitu lama. Itu membuatku cemburu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, manis memang tapi aku tetap merasa ada obyek lain yang lebih menarik._

 _Ku lirik ia yang tertawa renyah hingga Luhan kembali buka suara._

" _Kalau begitu duduklah, Baekkie."_

 _Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan, tepat di hadapanku. Membuatku leluasa menatapnya._

" _Seperti yang kau bilang, Luhaen... Kekasihmu lucu."_

 _Oh, pujian itu untukku? Senang mendengarnya._

" _Ne, dia memang lucu dan pintar mengerjaiku. Ku pikir tadi dia benar-benar menatapmu dengan tatapan kagum, tapi dia memang pintar berakting. Aku hampir percaya."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh._

" _Mana mungkin. Chanyeol hyung tentu masih waras. Ia tak mungkin menyukai laki-laki kan?"_

 _Matanya menatapku lembut, aku suka... Aku menyukainya. Detik itu aku mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Byun Baekhyun, adik dari kekasihku adalah seorang laki-laki._

.

.

Kulitnya terlalu lembut, hingga aku betah menempelkan bibir di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Terutama lehernya, ia selalu mengeluarkan desahan menggoda saat kusentuh daerah itu. Sensasi suara sensual dan getaran di lehernya membuat gairahku makin terbakar.

Tangannya tersampir di kedua bahuku, meremasnya sesekali. Sementara aku tetap mencumbunya, menikmati setiap jengkal keindahannya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Aku ingin memilikinya. Memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"Chanhh~ ahh" desahnya lembut saat aku membentuk jejak-jejak merah disekitar leher dan dadanya. Tangannya semakin erat meremas bahuku, sementara kakinya melingkar lekat di pinggangku, memberi sentuhan intim dibawah sana.

Aku hanya menggeram rendah.

Demi Tuhan, aku belum pernah menginginkan seseorang—terlebih seorang pria seperti ini.

Ku buka pakaian terakhirnya hingga tubuh tanpa cacatnya terekspos bebas di depan mataku. Oke, aku tak mampu menahannya lagi.

.

.

 _Pertemuan-pertemuan ringan terjadi begitu saja setelahnya. Bukan hanya aku yang merasa nyaman pada kehadiran Baekhyun, belakangan ia mengakui kalau aku menarik baginya dan juga merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranku. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti sebuah langkah besar bagiku?_

 _Setiap kali bersama namja pemilik mata sejernih permata itu aku selalu melupakan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya adalah kekasihku. Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi olehnya._

 _Tanpa terasa intensitas pertemuanku dengannya semakin meningkat. Dari seminggu sekali, aku jadi sering menjemputnya sepulang kuliah lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau sekedar mampir di coffee shop._

 _Aku semakin mengenalnya. Ia periang, pintar berbicara, imut, dan sangat mudah dicintai orang-orang. Ketika gugup atau bosan ia akan menggigiti jarinya, dan ketika tersenyum matanya akan membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku memperhatikan orang sedetail ini._

 _Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku gila._

.

.

"Anghh~!" Protesnya saat balas ku gesek bukti gairah kami di bawah sana. Ia menengadah, meraup nafas rakus dan aku memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali mencumbu lehernya.

Menelusuri dadanya hingga tiba di depan _nipple_ nya yang menggoda. Tak tahan, ku raup _nipple_ kirinya, mengisapnya kuat dan memilin _nipple_ kanannya. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, ia bergerak sesekali—entah karena permainanku di _nipple_ nya atau sengaja ingin menggesek kejantanan kami yang mulai mengeras. Jari-jarinya menelusup diantara helaian rambutku, meremasnya pelan disana.

Kubawa tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjangku. Ku jatuhkan tanpa sedikitpun melepas kuluman di _nipple_ nya.

"Akhh... eunghh chanhh.." Ia mengerang putus asa sambil menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menekan selangkangan kami.

Sudah tidak tahan sepertinya.

.

.

 _Aku datang ke apartemen kakak-beradik itu setelah Luhan menelpon dan bilang membutuhkanku._

 _Saat sampai dan pintu terbuka, yang kudapatkan adalah pelukan dan tangisan sedu Luhan. Aku hanya mampu balas memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya._

 _Membawanya untuk masuk dan duduk agar lebih tenang._

 _Baekhyun muncul dan membawa segelas air untuk kakaknya._

" _Apa yang terjadi, Lulu?" aku bertanya selembut mungkin._

 _Luhan masih tersedu, "Minggu depan aku akan dikirim ke luar negeri, Yeol." Pelupuk matanya masih basah, siap meluncurkan airmata sewaktu-waktu._

 _Aku hanya mampu tersenyum._

" _Lalu apa yang kau tangiskan, Lu? Bukankah kau selalu ingin belajar di luar negeri?"_

 _Luhan menatapku, mataya kembali sendu. "Aku tidak mau jauh darimu, pabo." Ucapnya skeptis, aku meringis sesaat._

" _Hei dengar, ini bukan berarti kita berakhir kan? Aku selalu disini. Kita tetap sepasang kekasih, aku akan menunggumu." Kulirik Baekhyun yang masih disana, ia mengalihkan tatapan saat mata kami bertemu._

" _Kau janji, Yeol?" kembali kutatap rusaku dan mengangguk._

 _Yang selanjutnya ku terima adalah senyuman lega dari Luhan. Ia memelukku erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Bersamaan dengan itu ku lihat Baekhyun akan beranjak namun segera kutahan pergelangan tangannya tanpa diketahui Luhan._

 _Entah karena apa, aku hanya tidak ingin ia pergi._

 _Baekhyun patuh dan kembali duduk dengan tatapan teralih dariku dan Luhan._

 _Ia bergeming dalam duduknya._

.

.

Kami sempurna _naked_.

Kembali kucium bibirnya yang selalu membuatku ketagihan.

Ku letakan kaki kananku diantara kedua kakinya yang bergerak gelisah. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut punggung telanjangku. Kali ini tanganku ku gerakan menuju kejantanannya yang sudah tegak, panas, dan keras.

"Mnhh~" ku pijat pelan bukti gairahnya, sesekali menggoda bagian ujungnya.

Peluh mengiringi kegiatan kami—mengkhianati kerja pendingin ruangan.

Decak ciuman basah kami terdengar jelas.

Cium.

Jilat.

Gigit.

Hisap.

Terus terulang tanpa terputus. Ku abaikan saliva yang merembes diantara ciuman kami.

"Haangh! Eunghh~" Ia melepas tautan itu terlebih dulu dan mengerang frustasi saat mulai ku kocok pelan kejantanannya.

Tatapan kami bertemu, ia menatap sayu padaku sementara aku menatap lapar padanya. _**Godness, Byun Baekhyun is so damn sexy.**_

.

.

 _Luhan tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Aku kembali menuju ruang tamu setelah memastikan Luhan tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya._

 _Baekhyun duduk di salah satu sofa, ia menegakan tubuh saat melihatku._

" _Apa nuna tertidur?" Ku anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dan ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya._

 _Entah bagaimana tapi tiba-tiba atmosfer canggung menyebar di udara, membuat kami tak tahu harus bagaimana._

" _Kau mau minum, hyung? Ng... Biar ku ambilkan." Ia beranjak menuju lemari es di sudut dapur. Sebagian tubuhnya hilang dari pandanganku karena tertutupi pintu lemari es yang terbuka._

 _Entah bagaimana, instingku hanya mengatakan untuk mendekati sosok itu. Hingga tanpa sadar kakiku menuntun menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada._

 _Ia terkejut tentu saat melihatku._

" _Omo hyung! Kau mengagetkanku."_

 _Tatapanku kosong, tak peduli apa yang ia katakan. Ku raih gela_ _s_ _ditangannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja._

 _Ia menatap bingung dan sempat memanggil namaku._

 _Namun tanpa menjawab, ku gapai pinggangnya yang kelewat ramping, mendekatkan paras kami hingga akhirnya bibirku berhasil menyentuh bibir tipisnya._

 _Aku mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan ini. Persetan jika nanti pukulan dan makian yang akan ku terima. Aku terlalu menginginkan namja ini._

 _Awalnya hanya menekan pelan dan lembut, namun karena tak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun secara verbal maupun gesture, ku beranikan diri memagut bibirnya, merengkuhnya dalam ciuman yang lebih intens. Dan benar saja, ia membalasnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dadaku, membuatnya terasa seperti sengatan listrik. Bibirnya berusaha bergerak membalas ciumanku meski kaku._

 _Kepalaku mendadak pusing karena ciuman polos yang entah kenapa sanggup membuatku bergairah ini._

 _Kami larut dalam ciuman yang semakin panas sementara kekasihku terlelap di kamarnya._

.

.

"HAAANGH! Akhh.." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat menerima orgasme pertamanya. Aku menatap puas dengan hasil kerjaku.

Byun Baekhyun begitu indah saat menjemput klimaksnya, matanya terpejam rapat, namun kedua belah bibirnya yang bengkak—karena ciuman kami sedikit terbuka, pipinya bersemu dan dahinya berkerut samar. Jangan lupakan erangan merdunya.

Visualisasi erotis ini semakin membuat sekujur tubuhku panas.

Ku gunakan spermanya sebagai _lube_ , ku masukan dua jari untuk mempersiapkannya. Baekhyun mendesah seraya menghentak kakinya sesaat. Hazelnya terbuka menatap sayu padaku, ku balas dengan tatapan tajam karena berusaha meredam hasratku untuk segera menusuknya.

" _Hold on, baby._.." Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai respon kalimatku.

 _Shit_ , kejantananku semakin keras hanya karena merasakan bagaimana rektum Baekhyun meregang dan menerima jari-jariku. Baekhyun begitu ketat dan panas.

Tak mampu menahannya lebih lama, segera saja ku posisikan diri diantara selangkangannya. Merenggangkan kedua kakinya ke atas pahaku dan mulai menggesekan kejantananku di bibir rektumnya—menunggu kesiapan Baekhyun

"Masukan... Masukan, Chan—akhh"

Aku melakukannya sebelum satu kalimat penuh sempat diucap Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang karena penetrasi ini. Ku rendahkan tubuh untuk menggapai bibirnya dan kembali membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Lenguhannya tertahan masuk ke dalam mulutku saat hentakan pertama berhasil ku lakukan.

Tubuh yang makin lembab namun sama sekali tak mengurangi intensitas gairah di dalam kami.

.

.

 _Luhan pergi hari itu._

 _Lambaian tanganku dan Baekhyun serta tangisannya menjadi pengantar saat gadis itu menghilang di balik kaca-kaca pembatas._

 _Ku genggam tangan Baekhyun, ia segera menatapku ragu untuk sesaat namun akhirnya balas menggenggam erat tanganku._

 _Aku tahu harusnya aku sedih karena Luhan pergi. Jadi, apakah aku jahat karena tak merasakan kesedihan itu sedikitpun? Aku justru senang karena satu hal._

 _Kini hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun._

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi di bawahku. Apa yang lebih menggairahkan dibanding hal itu?

Aku pun menghadiahinya tatapan memuja dan tusukan-tusukan keras di rektumnya.

Ia merintih... mengerang... terengah menyebut namaku.

Dan hal itu justru membuatku semakin semangat untuk memperdalam tautan intim kami, aku ingin membuatnya terus menjerit memanggilku.

 _It's like a fuckin' beautiful music in my ears._

" _Hnghh.. ahh.. ahh.. Chanh harderhh. Ungh.. Fuck me harderhh thereh_."

Konyol, aku sempat terkejut mendengar kata-kata kotor itu dari mulutnya. Tapi akhirnya _dirty talk_ Baekhyun justru menjadi stimulasi. Ku bawa kakinya ke atas pundakku dan mulai menusuknya lebih dalam, lebih keras, dan lebih cepat.

Baekhyun kembali menjerit nikmat.

.

.

 _Aku dan Baekhyun mulai menjalani hubungan rahasia ini sejak Luhan pergi menuju pesawatnya._

 _Secara teknis, kami sepasang kekasih sekarang tanpa ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kadang aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana untuk mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Aku ingin memilikinya secara utuh—meski Baekhyun bilang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah._

 _Tentu saja aku mengerti. Semua akan lebih mudah jika saja Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita seperti Luhan. Tapi tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Itu hanya pengandaian. Nyatanya aku menyukai sosok Baekhyun yang seperti ini, apa adanya dan mampu terlihat seksi serta imut di waktu bersamaan._

 _Di luar ia bertingkah normal layaknya adikku sementara jika kami hanya berdua, Baekhyun akan mulai manja. Meringkuk dan mendekatiku seperti seekor kucing manis._

 _Ia penggoda yang sangat baik. Dan tak akan ku biarkan orang lain menyadari itu._

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak setiap ku dorong pinggul ke depan, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia akan menjerit meminta lebih dan lebih.

Nafasnya terputus-putus begitupun denganku yang merasakan bagaimana kejantananku terbungkus erat rektumnya. Dengan perasaan kagum akan sosoknya, kembali ku serang lehernya yang terlihat begitu anggun dan menggoda. Ia meremas tengkukku dan saat itu aku sadar kejantanannya berdenyut dalam genggamanku. Tanda klimaks yang semakin dekat.

Aku kehilangan kontrol diri sepenuhnya, meneruskan kegiatan panas ini dengan tusukan brutal dan kocokan beringas di kejantanannya. Baekhyun semakin kelimpungan.

Kami bergerak makin cepat. Oh tentu saja kami, karena Baekhyun juga mulai menggerakan pinggul tak sabaran. Berlomba-lomba menjemput puncak itu hingga tubuhnya melengkung indah, mengejang dan melelehkan cairan putih panasnya ditanganku. Dan pertahanan terakhirku runtuh sudah saat rektumnya menyempit, menjepit kejantananku tanpa ampun—reaksi alami setelah klimaksnya. Disertai kedutan nikmat yang memberi pijatan pada bendaku sebagai servis tambahan.

Cairanku ikut menyembur ke dalam tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa detik kami menahan nafas menikmati bagaimana tubuh kami melambung tinggi. Dulu aku hanya pernah mendengarnya tanpa peduli, tapi begitu merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya menjemput orgasme itu bersamaan, aku bersumpah akan melakukannya pada Baekhyun bahkan jika harus ratusan kali.

Kami terengah setelahnya, menikmati sisa-sisa puncak surga itu.

Saat ku buka mata, ku lihat wajah malaikatnya yang dihiasi senyum manis. Membuatku ingin memberikan satu kecupan di bibirnya.

Ia memelukku erat setelahnya.

.

.

 _Satu tahun penuh hampir berlalu sejak Luhan pergi, selama itu juga aku menikmati kencan rahasiaku dengan Baekhyun._

 _Namun seminggu belakangan kami mulai jarang bertemu. Baekhyun sibuk dengan tugas akhir kampusnya sementara aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan baruku. Hanya sesekali berkirim pesan namun tak selalu terbalas cepat._

 _Hingga malam itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar._

 _Aku yang pergi bersama relasiku menemukan Baekhyun di salah satu sudut bar. Tertawa riang dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan dan gesture yang jelas menunjukan bahwa kesadarannya tidaklah berada di tingkat seratus persen. Tak memprotes ketika ku lihat tangan kedua temannya mulai bergerak tidak senonoh diatas tubuhnya._

 _Darahku terasa mengalir cepat menuju kepala dan itu membuatku merasa marah._

 _Mengabaikan relasiku, ku hampiri sudut dimana Baekhyun dan beberapa temannya berada. Ku tarik lengannya untuk menegaskan keberadaanku._

 _Ia menoleh dan tersenyum bodoh—khas orang mabuk._

" _Aigoo... Uri Chanyeollie. Aku merindukanmu—hik!"_

 _Aroma alkohol jelas menguar menyergap penciumanku. Aku tahu Baekhyun sudah memasuki usia dimana ia bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua tindakannya. Tapi setiap kali mengingat itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, maka aku hanya akan berpikir tentang seorang laki-laki mungil yang butuh perlindungan dan pengawasanku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya._

.

.

"Akhhh!"

Baekhyun kembali terhentak saat kudorong kejantananku masuk lebih dalam.

Ia membelakangiku, bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Punggung telanjangnya tersaji di depanku dan sedikit lebih kebawah pemandangan paling erotis melengkapi seksinya kekasihku. Dua bongkahan bokongnya yang padat dengan kejantananku yang terbenam diantaranya. Ditelan lapar oleh rektumnya.

 _It's a hot doggy style i've ever had._

Kembali mulai kugenjot tubuhnya hingga ia bergerak maju-mundur secara beritme. Rambut cokelat terangnya bergoyang dan saat ku hentak kuat lubangnya, ia mengerang sambil memegang kuat _headboard_ ranjang kami sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kurendahkan tubuh membuat dadaku tertempel sempurna dengan punggungnya. Kusentuh punggung tangannya yang mencengkram _headboard_ ranjang. Menjalin jari-jari kami untuk menyampaikan sejuta friksi yang tak mampu ku ungkapkan saat ini.

Kutempelkan bibirku di lehernya meresapi setiap gerakan dan lenguhan yang ia ciptakan untuk melawan rasa nikmat itu.

" _Ouhh Chanhh You feel so—nghh big... So hardhh_."

Tentu saja aku bangga mendengarnya. Katakan padaku lelaki mana yag tidak mau mendengar pujian itu dengan intonasi penuh kepuasan?

" _And you feel so tight baby, so damn good_." Bisikku seraya meremas kejantanannya.

Nafasku tercekat birahi Sementara ia berteriak.

Orgasme kembali menghantam.

.

.

 _Ku turunkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan-pelan ke atas kasur._

 _Kesadarannya diambang batas saat aku membawanya menuju mobil dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia tertidur sebelum kami sempat mencapai apartemen._

 _Baekhyun terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya memang masih memerah dan bau alkohol yang cukup menyengat. Ku putuskan mengambil handuk kecil serta wadah berisi air untuk membersihkan tubuhnya._

" _Dasar bodoh. Tidak kuat minum tapi masih saja nekat. Kalau teman-temanmu sampai mencelakaimu bagaimana huh?"_

 _Masa bodoh Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalku lebih lama._

 _Tanpa melewatkan satu spot pun, ku basuh tubuhnya dan memakaikannya piyama. Dan karena aku sendiri cukup lelah, ku seret tubuhku untuk tidur di sisi lain ranjang, di sebelahnya._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku terlelap menjemput Baekhyun dalam mimpi._

.

.

 _Aku terjaga karena tak menemukan Baekhyun disisiku. Khawatir, aku segera keluar kamar dan mendapatinya di dapur dengan sebotol air ditangannya._

 _Matanya menatap bingung padaku sampai kemudian ia meringis dan memegangi kepalanya._

" _Akhh."_

" _Duduklah, Baek. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu."_

 _Akhirnya aku turun tangan ikut masuk ke dapur sementara Baekhyun menurut dan duduk patuh di depan meja makan. Sempat ku lihat ia memijat pelipisnya sendiri dan sesekali meringis._

 _Ku bawakan secangkir teh madu ke hadapannya._

" _Minumlah. Teh madu bisa membantu menetralkan efek alkohol itu"_

 _Ia menggapai cangkir itu dan mulai menyeruput isinya. Sementara ku lirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul dua pagi._

 _Trak._

 _Atensiku kembali tersita pada sosok yang sangat ku cintai itu._

" _Engg... Kau yang menjemputku?"_

 _Aku mengangguk._

" _Berbahaya jika kau lebih lama disana."_

" _Apanya? Aku... Bersama teman-temanku kan?"_

 _Aku terdiam sesaat, rasa kesal itu kembali muncul._

" _Lalu jika mereka temanmu kau pikir tak akan terjadi apa-apa?" Nada bicaraku berubah sarkastik._

" _Tentu saja kan. Mereka tidak mungkin mencelakaiku."_

— _Brak!_

 _Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat ku gebrak kasar meja makan kami._

" _Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali berhentilah terlalu percaya pada orang lain."_

 _Ia tak lagi membantah, sebaliknya mata cokelat itu terlihat gentar._

" _Beruntung aku kebetulan disana. Melihatmu tanpa pertahanan diri dan dikelilingi mereka. Siapapun bisa kehilangan logika jika sudah mabuk, tak peduli itu temanmu atau bukan." Aku tahu kemarahanku ini meledak sembarang. Tak tentu arah._

 _Tapi Baekhyun tak memprotesnya._

 _Tentu aku yakin ia tahu alasanku memarahinya._

 _Ya, aku cemburu._

 _Aku tak pernah suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan lelaki lain._

 _Kami terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengalah._

" _Kembalilah ke kamar setelah ini. Maaf sudah memperburuk keadaanmu." Aku sudah berbalik hendak kembali ke kamar saat sebuah pelukan ku dapati. Tentu saja itu Baekhyun._

" _Maaf." Lirihnya._

 _Ucapan itu justru membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tahu ia kaget, karena belum pernah sekalipun aku membentaknya seperti tadi. Selama ini aku selalu memperlakukannya seperti benda berharga yang tak boleh terjatuh dan pecah._

 _Ku gapai tangannya dan berbalik. Membalas pelukannya._

" _Tidak. Maafkan aku, Baekkie."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng sesaat kemudian menarik tengkukku. Meminta maaf lewat sebuah kecupan manis di bibir._

 _Aku kembali menghujaninya tatapan penuh kekaguman. Ia mampu membuat emosiku menguap pergi hanya dengan sebuah kecupan polos?_

 _Kutarik pinggangnya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Ia membalas ketika ku lumat lembut bibirnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai ciuman kami berubah menjadi lebih menuntut dan panas._

 _Ku eratkan pelukan hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa._

 _Lidah kami pun ikut bergelut dalam tarian nakal dalam ciuman ini. Hingga akhirnya ku putuskan menjeda ciuman itu._

 _Kami terengah dengan kabut nafsu yang menghalangi tatapan._

 _Ku tarik dagunya agar mata kami bertemu. Dan ku bisikan sebuah kalimat yang lama ingin ku ucapkan._

" _May i?"_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan mata namun mengangguk menanggapinya._

" _Yes. Make me, please."_

 _Tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera kucium kembali bibirnya dan menggendongnya tak sabar untuk kembali menuju kamar kami._

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos tirai jendela kamar kami.

Sudah pagi memang, tapi nyatanya kami berdua belum tertidur karena baru saja menyelesaikan lima ronde spektakuler. Kalau saja bukan karena Baekhyun yang mengeluh pinggangnya hampir patah, aku masih sanggup membuatnya menjerit.

Posisi kami kelewat intim saat ini. Bergelung dalam selimut dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur miring menghadap jendela sementara aku mendekap erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Melingkarkan lenganku posesif pada bahu dan pinggangnya.

Ku kecup tengkuk dan bahunya sesekali. Menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat ku sukai.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya untuk mengusirku, tapi aku hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau bahkan berani memanggil nama lengkapku? Ingat bagaimana dulu kau memanggilku _'hyung'_ dengan raut kelewat manis?"

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku behenti memanggilmu begitu."

"Haha _ne_... Aku lebih suka saat kau memanggilku _'Chanhh harderh'_."

"YAKK!"

Menggoda Baekhyun memang hal paling menyenangkan.

"Ah... Ku rasa aku nyaris gila." Aku mengeluh tanpa sebab, menyuarakan pikiranku yang memang terasa semakin kacau hanya karena eksistensi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau memang gila, tuan Park?"

"Ya. Aku gila karenamu." Ku sesap bahu kanannya. Ia terkekeh geli.

"Tapi jangan coaba-coba menyembuhkanku. Aku senang dengan kegilaan ini." Lanjutku.

" _Arasseo_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Baekhyun mengulum senyum manis.

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku kalau begitu. Ikat aku sekuat yang kau bisa."

"Hmm... Bahkan jika kau minta untuk berhenti mencintaimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

" _Thanks_ Baekhyunnie,"

Ku cium pipinya sebagai penutup percakapan melankolis kami. Aku tahu itu tadi sangat klise tapi nyatanya itulah yang ku pikirkan. Kami hanya berusaha saling jujur.

Aku ingin Baekhyun-ku tahu betapa berharganya ia bagiku, dan betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk terus bersamanya. Sungguh, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa tak sekalipun aku menyesali pertemuan pertama kami. Pertemuan yang akhirnya membuatku mencintainya begitu dalam.

Baekhyun dan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya membutakanku.

Sudah kubilang kan orang yang sedang mabuk bisa kehilangan logikanya? Maka itulah aku saat ini. Aku mabuk karena Baekhyun dan aku benar-benar kehilangan logika karenanya.

Dan ketika kami sedang menikmati keintiman kami, ponsel Baekhyun berdering hingga memaksa kami memutus kemesraan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengangkat panggilan itu sementara aku menatap penasaran padanya yang terduduk sambil menerima panggilan itu.

"Ne, _eomma_?"

"..."

" _Nu-Nuna_ apa?"

"..."

Terjadi jeda yang begitu lama hingga pupil mata Baekhyun menyempit. Mengisyaratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Akupun segera ikut duduk dan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

Sambungannya terputus.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan mata menatap nanar ke arah dinding.

"Baek? _Why_?"

"Yeol... Chanyeol... _Nuna_... Luhan _Nuna_..." Baekhyun terlihat panik di detik berikutnya hingga aku terpaksa mencengkram bahunya.

"Tenanglah Baek. Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menangis.

"Luhan _nuna_. Luhan _nuna_ meninggal."

Aku tentu saja terbelalak.

"Apa?!"

"Hiks _Eomma_ bilang polisi menemukan mayatnya di bandara. Mereka bilang Luhan _nuna_ meninggal" Baekhyun meraung pilu dan aku pun berinisiatif mendekapnya.

"Tenanglah Baek." Sambil mengelus punggungnya, ku bisikan kata-kata penenang agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Ku harap ia tak menyadari bahwa saat ini aku sedang menyeringai di balik bahunya.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

,

 **SIDE STORY**

Satu hari sebelumnya.

Luhan, gadis yang kini semakin cantik itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelah kakinya menapaki bandara internasional _Incheon_. Ia tak sabar menerima ekspresi terkejut keluarganya terutama Baekhyun karena kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

Dan tentu saja yang pertama ia beritahu tentang kejutan ini adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya setelah memberitahu rencana kejutannya ini dua minggu yang lalu. Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tutup mulut sampai ia berdiri di depan keluarganya.

Dan saat ini ia menunggu kekasihnya itu sambil bersenandung riang.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol dalam balutan mantel serta syal yang menutupi hampir sebatas hidung.

"Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti saat menemukan sosok Luhan.

" _Welcome_ , Luhannie." Ia menyeringai di balik syal _maroon_ itu.

.

.

.

Yo.

Bukan ff pertama tapi masih terkesan amatir, garing? saya tahu itu.

Fic ini sebenernya hadiah buat my lovely **Bebebyun**. Gak tau deh ini bisa dibilang hadiah apa nggak. Niatnya pengen kasih yang sweet-fluffy gitu entah kenapa malah jadi fic mesum dengan ending yang cukup gaje -_-

 _But, next time i'll try to make a fluff fic._

 _For Bebebyun, thanks for being my partner along. Ilysm :3_

Berkenan untuk review?


End file.
